


sunlight and stardust

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, not sorry, super flowery sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: The planet had a long and gorgeous sunrise, and Finn and Rey had ignored it every single morning.





	sunlight and stardust

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to [bullet](https://twitter.com/crimson_bulleto) for inspiring me to write this.

 

 

>   _“I feel like a part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything._
> 
> _Maybe we’re from the same star.”_
> 
> **― Emery Allen**

“Oh, Finn, yes!”

Jagged nails dug into his lower back. Muscled thighs tightened around his waist. The air was thick with arousal and humidity. Sunlight soaked the room, warming the bed. The dust particles caught in the light, little cyclones spinning as the mattress dipped and rocked. They were a sea of limbs and lips, crashing and caressing in the pink dawn. The planet had a long and gorgeous sunrise, and Finn and Rey had ignored it every single morning.

Finn didn’t know what was louder, Rey or the mattress. The mattress was a cheap thing. Soften than the bunks of the Order—if you slept on them just right. Otherwise, they creaked and shifted and poked at you. The abandoned inn turned temporary living space wasn’t ideal, but none of the Resistance bases had been. They made do. A squeaky bed was better than no bed at all.

So the bed squealed with each pelvic thrust, each shift in position, but Rey was giving it a run for its credits. Rey had a good set of vocal cords. She shouted and whined and moaned and demanded more. More, more, more. She wanted so much from him. He wanted everything from her. She screamed his name and he drunk it in and fucked her harder and earned himself more screams. She dragged out each letter. Finn. F-i-n-n! It was gospel from her lips. She was screaming worship. Finn felt like a god. Finn felt like her loyal subject. Finn felt damn lucky to wake up like this every morning.

On top of Rey, inside Rey, it was just the two of them. Just them in a bed on a planet they couldn’t remember the name of. A planet they could pretend was any other planet. In Finn’s mind, it was a lazy, hazy morning. They bathed in the sunrise and traced each other’s scars. A careless, dreamy morning, fleeting and distance where they were in sync and inseparable. A morning in years to come, where they had matching left hands, the fourth finger kissed by gold. They were chasing after something more, trying, trying. All the fucking would mean something in those later years. A morning where they were making a family.

A morning that would likely never come.

Finn’s fingers curled around Rey’s waist. Toned and tanned. A little more meat on her. He could no longer see her ribcage. He squeezed and she moaned, clenched around him, wet and tight. He’d go to war for her if he weren’t already at war. Another roll of the hips and her eyes are rolling too, back into her head while her irises go cross-eyed. Her fingers scrabbled at his back, dancing over the scar. She wasn’t afraid to touch it. She kissed it while they showered together. She took him as he was, scars and all.

Rey had hundreds on them. Her hands were calloused and uneven. The skin on her shins bumped and dipped. Her skin was dry, improving but still flaking from the final soak of sun she received on Jakku. She was weather worn and bone tired.

She was so alive underneath him.

His cock throbbed and his muscles twitched and he was spilling inside her. Rey crowed his name and spasmed around him, wild and wanton. She bit the soft junction between his neck and shoulder, and he swore at the cut of her teeth. One day she’d break the skin. She was careless and horny and he’d give her anything she wanted.

They trembled and heat of the morning grew. When Finn pulled out and rolled onto his back, the sun was in his eyes. He draped his forearm over his eyes and hoped the sun would hurry up and rise. Rey hopped out of bed to use the ‘fresher. Once done, she padded back and flopped on top of Finn. He grunted and caught her, rolled them both onto their sides.

Rey still had sleep in her eyes as she peered up at Finn. Her hair splashed around her neck and shoulders, unwashed. They both had morning breath and Finn’s thighs ached from yesterday’s workout. Leg day always got him.

“Good morning,” Rey says and it’s the first conversation they’ve initiated that didn’t involve cries of ecstasy. Her voice was hoarse. She cleared it and smiled at him. “Lovely morning, isn’t it?”

“Absolutely,” Finn said, but he had no idea. There could be sun showers of acid rain out there and he’d have no clue. And even if he did, he’d stay in bed for another romp with Rey.

Rey stretched, her toes bumping against Finn’s ankles. “I had a dream.”

“Yeah?”

“We were swimming.”

“You can’t swim.”

Rey kicked his feet and their legs tangled. “Dream me could swim.  We were in a… thing of water.”

“A thing?”

“Whatever they’re called. A lake? There was water falling from rocks.”

“A waterfall.”

“I didn’t realise you had the same dream.”

Finn grinned and kissed her nose. “Go on.”

“We were swimming. The planet was green and lush, the sky bright. I’ve seen it before somewhere… in other dreams. Or memories.” Rey tilted her head and stared at him. Her eyes were molten, almost amber. Speckled and warm. “The war was over. And we were swimming.”

“A wet dream.”

That earned him an elbow. He growled playfully and pushed Rey until she was on her back. She kicked her legs and beat at his chest for a moment. Then she gave up, lounged back and tipped her head to the sunlight. “I was hoping it was a vision.”

“Was it?”

“Visions feel different.” Rey wrinkled her nose and inhaled. “It’s better than a nightmare.”

Finn nodded. He couldn’t remember his dreams but they were cold and dark. When he woke, he all he wanted was Rey, warm and pink. Her wet slit chased the terrors of sleep away as he pushed into her, soft and willing. 

“Better than a nightmare,” Finn agreed.

Silence. They were still learning how to converse. Finn was used to chatter in the mess and whispers in the barracks, but he had little to talk about other than his duties at the time. Rey was an avid talker once coaxed into a topic, but she seldom initiated conversations.  Finn guessed that she just forgot she was supposed to. Rey was loud—oh, she was loud. She was notorious for making passing comments to herself all throughout the day. Inanimate objects became conversation partners even when there were others in the room with her.

Finn knew it would take time. Isolation must be a hard thing to climb your way out of. He wasn’t sure Rey was out of that cold, dark pit yet.

Finn’s gaze fell to Rey’s body. With her healthy appetite and desire to stay active, Rey cut quite they nice figure these days. Finn couldn’t help but admire the definition of her shoulders, the cut of her abdomen. He could barely focus on his workout when she was training with him. Her body was firm and agile and lithe. In another life, she could have been a dancer. Finn would go to all her shows.

While Finn’s bunkmates were overriding the restrictions to access holo-porn involving busty girls and tentacled aliens, he was scrolling through fitness magazines. Rey’s breasts were perky and freckled. The nipples hardened fast and she shuddered when he kissed them. That was more than enough for him. Rey was calloused and unshaven. She had dry hair and flaky skin. She showed her teeth too much when she smiled. She was the most magnificent person Finn had ever set eyes upon. He’d rather go blind than be denied her beauty.

Gaze falling further. Down to the trail of her dark patch of hair, to the soft mound between toned thighs. Finn propped himself on his elbow, allowed himself a closer look as if peeking for the first time. He nudged Rey’s knee and her legs fell apart lazily. Her inner thighs speckled with his drying seed. He imagined it wasn’t an enjoyable feeling. She let him finish in her every time. Asked for it, begged nearly. She begged like his come could fill all the empty places in her.  

He couldn’t do that. But he’d give his last breath trying.

He ducked between Rey’s legs. It was early, they were young and who knew when they’d be called to go on a scouting mission or asked to venture into First Order territory.

“Finn?” Rey lifted her head and squinted in the light.

Finn smiled and kissed a freckle on her thigh. Then he kissed the wetness between her thighs. Rey gasped, collapsing back onto the mattress, knees drawn up. Finn dragged his tongue against her pink lips before nudging it inside her. She was willing and warm and beautiful. She trembled and spasmed around his tongue. She was sensitive. She was no stranger to fingers inside her but Finn’s tongue was a gospel experience to her. As he propped and pressed against her muscled walls, one of Rey’s hands gripped the sheets tightly, the other touching Finn’s arm, ghosting up to his shoulder, his neck. The back of his head, encouraging, guiding him deeper, coaxing him to explore her most intimate parts. As if he wasn’t in tune with every cell of her being. They were stardust collected over eternity. They were inevitable.

Rey’s knees pressed into his shoulders and she mewled and exhaled. Her nails dug into the nape of his neck for a moment. He grunted against her slit and she eased up. Then he hit a sensitive spot and she resumed her attack. If his hair weren’t cropped short, she’d surely tear it out.

“No more,” Rey said. Unlike her. It was never enough.

Finn lifted his gaze, one brow arched.

“Not your tongue.”

More like her. Rey wanted it all and she wanted it all at once. Finn hoped he’d never have to refuse her. Anything she wanted, any wish, any request. Anything, if the reward was sweet gasps, hands grasping, eyelids fluttering kisses on his cheek.

Upon sitting up, Finn found he was just as ready for another around as Rey. Tasting her put his senses into overdrive. He was feral, marking his territory. He was an explorer, awkward and curious. He wanted to dive into her constellation freckles and her searching eyes. He wanted to tell her who she was and why she was here. She was here because he was here. He was here because she was. She was Rey. He was Finn. They were one in the same.

He stared at her and stroked himself. She laid there, legs spread and smile mischievous. She raised her brows at him, wiggled her hips. Inviting him in. His fingers tightened around his length; a groan fell from his lips. For all his bad luck, he’d hit the jackpot with Rey. His wealth was infinite, stored deep within her body. Finn lined himself up, cock brushing against her slick lips. Her wetness was a delusional mirage, too good to be true.

He pushed into her and found himself again. Rey sighed beneath him, sprawled on the bed without a care in the galaxy. At least Finn could give her peace for a few minutes.

Rey rolled her hips and he thrust his. Their rhythm was sloppy, to begin with. Neither of them had a lick of technique. They worked on passion alone, fuelled by instinct that didn’t belong to them. Every time felt like their first. Every time felt new and unusual. But their first was familiar. Their bodies, their atoms, remembered the movements. Their kisses were clumsy and their orgasms hasty. Fucking Rey was like completing a perfect run of a training sim but forgetting to log your stats. All that hard work, that muscle memory, that taste of victory, only to do it all over again. And over again and over again. Each time was a blur but, in the moment, they knew the moves. A twist here, a drag there. Earn a scream, earn a whine. Perfect score.

“We could do this forever,” Rey said.

Finn panted, driving himself in and out of her with no real rush. “What? Win the war, retire young and become sex connoisseurs?”

Rey scoffed and tilted her head. “Why good sir, your cock feels most excellent.”

“Thank you, my Lady, and your cunt is very tight indeed.”

They bubbled into laughter. Rey threw her arms around him, pulled him close, nosed at his cheek. Finn held her tight and flipped him, carefully scooping her into his lap, not breaking apart from her. He couldn’t bear to. Rey was still laughing, pink and breathless. Her eyes were bright and her smile was broad. That was a good expression on her. Happiness. Content. She deserved it.

“I won’t last,” Finn admitted.

“It’s okay.”

“Are you—”

Rey bit her lip. “Nearly there. You. You’re good, there. Uh-huh, there.”

Finn complied, hips pivoting up, aiming for an angle he was blind to. Eventually, he got a bullseye. Rey shouted and shook in his arms. She grinned madly and shut her eyes, nodding and thrusting her hips. Her hands where everywhere, touching Finn’s stomach, stroking her clit, guiding Finn’s hips. Her breathing was ragged, her cunt tight and desperate.

“I love you,” Finn said, words pouring like a waterfall, “I love you, I love you so much, you’re, you’re everything. Rey. Rey.”

Rey pressed their foreheads together. “Love you too,” she mouthed against his lips, clenching down on his length and holding him impossibly tight.

That was enough to finish him. He squeezed Rey and shouted and came inside her. He shut his eyes tight and colours exploded before his eyelids.

There they were. There they were in that lake Rey described. A lush and vivid country. Deep blue engulfed their beings. The lake grew and grew and they shrank and shrank. They melted and joined. The dark pool stretched on until the end and they were caught up in it. They were burning from the inside out. Luminous.

And then there they were again, lying in bed, the sunlight striped across their stomachs. They panted, sticky and holding one another. They didn’t speak. They didn’t get up. The just basked in the dusty glow of dawn, before the large sun rose high in the sky and they returned to the war.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/leshimonster) and [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com/). Fair warning, it's mostly kylux.


End file.
